


Remedies for Bad Days

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, No Spoilers, Other, gender neutral reader, kinda?? i mean like very beginning of the game but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: You've been having a terrible week, but so has Kieran. You decide to do something nice for him to try and cheer him up - and hopefully yourself as well.





	Remedies for Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was sent in on tumblr and I'm finally getting around to it but it turned out super cute so it's all good!! I love Kieran so much ok

Nothing seemed to be going right for you this week and it was increasingly frustrating. You botched a job and nearly was killed by the law, you went out hunting with Charles and ended up being chased by wolves, Uncle stole all your money for god knows what, and that was just a few of the events that happened. There were many more and to say you were upset was an understatement. 

Usually you never had an issue and things went smoothly. But this course of bad luck had you in a sour mood all week and you were sure everyone had noticed. It didn’t help that Dutch told you to take a ‘break’ and stopped asking for your help. 

But even as you sulked and felt sorry for yourself, it was nothing compared to how Kieran probably felt. You looked over at him and saw him sitting by himself with his head down. Usually he’d be walking around camp and cleaning or tending to the horses. Suddenly feeling ridiculous for complaining about things you had no control over, you stood from your seat. 

The poor kid was captured by Arthur and then tied to a post and probably tortured for months. But the fact they had kept him alive most have meant something. When the gang moved to New Hanover, you tried talking to Kieran every day and snuck him food and water when no one was looking. You were perhaps the most pleased with his news of freedom after he saved Arthur’s life. 

Walking over to Kieran, you sat down beside him. He jumped slightly and glanced at you with wide eyes, his cheeks flaring up. You smiled warmly. “How are you, Kieran?” 

“Oh, I’m fine.” He answered quickly and you knew he was lying but you didn’t touch on the subject any longer. “Can I help you?”

With a gentle sigh, you nodded thoughtfully, eyes gazing around camp. “Yes, actually.” You answered as a thought popped in your head. “I’d like it if you accompanied me.” 

His brow rose in question as he stuttered out, “Um, where to?” 

You just stood up and began walking away, smiling as he hurriedly stumbled after you. Being around Kieran was always a calming experience and you found yourself no longer thoroughly pissed as you were earlier. You were sweet on the boy from the beginning and couldn’t stand seeing him so sad. 

Leaving camp with Kieran proved to be a bit of trouble with John who stood watch out in the trees, but it didn’t take long for you to convince him to allow you to sneak away for just a couple hours. So you walked down the trail with Kieran at your heels, silent as ever. 

“You alright back there?” You asked, slowing your pace and walking beside him. 

Kieran nodded and then looked around cautiously before meeting your eyes. “Shouldn’t we have taken horses?” 

You laughed and sent him a smile. “Walking is good for you. Besides, what do you think would happen if someone saw you leavin’ on a horse?” Sorrow filled his eyes and you placed your hand on his shoulder. “We’ll be fine. Just goin’ down to the water there. We won’t be too far.” 

He followed your gaze and something akin to light returned to his eyes and you felt an indescribable happiness at that. The two of you continued walking, half of the trip in silence and the other half with Kieran talking about the things he knows and enjoys and about the horses he cares for. You listened carefully to every word with a gentle smile pulling your lips.  

“So, uh.” He started once the two of you made it to the lake. “What’re we doing here?”

You looked around and shrugged. “I didn’t plan that far ahead.” You smiled at him as you started climbing the rocks and boulders. “But, I’m sure we can find something to do.” 

Kieran scrambled after you, carefully taking steps over the rocks and holding his arms out as if it would keep him balanced. He had an anxious look the entire time, staring down at his feet as he took each step. You turned back around and focused on your own path until you heard a loud splash. 

You turned quickly and your eyes widened when Kieran was no longer behind you. Next you searched the lake and found him sitting in the water, his clothes soaked. You held back a laugh as you made your way over and bent over, holding your hand out to him. “You alright, Kieran?”

“Uh, yeah.” He chuckled, taking your hand and trying to pull himself up. 

You tried to get a good grip but your foot slipped on a wet spot and you fell right in. As you surfaced the water, turning over and sitting up, you looked over to a frightened Kieran. He sputtered out apologizes and questions full of worries. It took you a moment to process what happened, your clothes clinging to your frame and water dripping from your face.

Suddenly you began laughing, startling him further. He only chuckled hesitantly, helping you stand as you stumbled and continued your laughter. 

“Did you hit your head?” He asked, reaching out and checking your head for any bumps or damage. 

You reached up and placed your hands over his, smiling softly. “No, I’m fine.” 

Kieran’s cheeks glowed red and he pulled away, nodding quickly. “Oh, good. Thought you was going crazy.” 

Laughing again, you began wringing out your shirt. A long sigh left you as you looked around and then watched as he just stood there. “Do you feel better now?” 

“What do you mean?” He frowned, brows furrowed in confusion.

You sighed and reached down, moving your hand along in the water and swinging up quickly, splashing him playfully. He tried shielding himself from the attack, but it didn’t help much at all. “Back at camp- you seemed down. Are you better now?” 

Kieran was silent before sending you a gentle smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, yeah. But I was fine the moment you came over to talk to me.” 

Now it was your time to be silent and flustered, your cheeks burning hot at his statement. You swallowed hard and blinked at him, unable to find anything to say in that moment. He just chuckled before bending down and splashing you quickly. You raised a brow and then laughed loudly, quick to retort to his attack. 

For a good bit the two of you ran around the lake, attacking one another. It was safe to say no your bad mood was long diminished and long forgotten. 


End file.
